The Darkness Within
by Rockinyoyo
Summary: Only a short while after the final battle with Malak, Revan must now face the consequences of the actions of the Sith. Though declaring to be an agent of the light, the darkness within is starting to manifest itself again and now Revan will be forced to make a choice between the new life that has been given or be seduced back to the Dark Side.
1. Prologue

**so this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction about something other than Naruto. What a nerd I am :) So hopefully this goes over well. I don't want to make this long, but there will be a bit more explanation about this at the end so please enjoy reading. **

_**The Darkness Within**_

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the star wars galaxy, only wish i lived there :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong> Prologue<strong>

"Are you ready for this?'"

"Are you?"

"Not sure but we're almost there so there is no turning back now." A woman's head turned to view the sandy brown planet that was creeping closer as the seconds ticked by. Soon she would be on the land again, yet this time it was for another reason than searching for the Star Map. She felt the man come up beside her and her shoulders slightly drooped feeling comfort from his presence. It had seemed that ever since that final battle they had grown even more inseparable, through both grief and a budding romance. At least she hoped for the second part. There was also the fact that the galaxy was not yet safe and this was a cleanup job.

She knew he had been hesitant to come as the last time he was also on the planet he had come face to face with the son he had long thought dead. The reunion certainly hadn't been pleasant but hopefully through the reconnaissance his son had done this mission would be easier and then they could return to Coruscant for a few months and disappear. She swung her hand back imperceptibly but enough to graze his letting him know that she was there for him.

Their trust was still fragile but growing stronger every day they had spent around each other after learning her dark secret. She could often catch him staring at her, calculating her, watching her every move making sure she didn't show a hint of her former self. Deep down he didn't understand her internal battle. Both the light and dark sides of her had reared themselves and deep inside her there was still a struggle between the two. She openly professed that she was of the light and that the dark would never return, but one should never say never. Glimpses into her previous life helped feed the dark beast and sometimes she would wake at night drenched in sweat, panting, praying that the dark side no longer consumed her soul.

Through the revelation of her original being, it was hard not to combat with the light and dark and wonder what exactly had made her realize that true depth of the darkness within her. There were memories she would never get back and the two other beings that could have helped her understand were dead. Struck down by her hand. But it was for a cause of the light. To let the jedi once again have peace come over the galaxy, but could a galaxy so vast really have perpetual peace? There would always be another person, consumed with darkness and greed and power who would want to use it and throw their fist.

But now she was cleaning up the mess her own hand had made. How consumed she must have been by the darkness to turn hundreds of the light towards the dark and make them humiliate themselves for something they would never achieve. Those who tried would never finish, they would wind up dead within an ancient tomb or catacomb, killed by a fellow student of the dark. Thanks to Bastila hopefully she could now rewrite part of her own history and write of her redemption from the darkness.

Her name would forever haunt her. Rarely did she go by her original name. It caused fear and admiration, neither of which she wanted. Her new name was celebrated as a great defender of the galaxy and a person who helped stop the sith usurpation of the galaxy. People of course still recognized her, but upon telling them her new name, she would see them stop the questions they surely wanted to ask and just thanked her instead.

It had taken the man next to her longer than just a new name to make him stop asking questions and he routinely would ask her questions. What she remembered, how she had become so strong to fight against the very evil she had created and she would always ask him in return if he could ever trust her. He would look at her diligently before saying a gruff yes and walking away. It hurt sometimes when he did that. But she couldn't fault him. She had in a round about way caused the death of his first wife and the separation from his son for many years and the destruction of his home planet. So much evil yet he stood by her in times like these, which made her hopeful of what they could be.

"Captain Onasi, we're approaching a landing dock. We've received no resistance as of yet and are making the final approach. The two flanking ships are also beginning their landing processes." a soldier called to them. Both nodded at the soldiers words and watched as the Ebon Hawk began to land on the barren sith planet of Korriban.

* * *

><p><strong>Well just the intro to begin with. hopefully some found it interesting.<br>**

**I'm going to say this now, yes I realize that Revan is portrayed male in just about everything, but since this story was inspired by my playing of Kotor and my Revan was a female, my Revan is a female in this story. Carth and Revan have a romance in the game, so I'm expanding it, so if you don't like female Revan, don't hate on me for it. Also I love the star Wars galaxy, but my extensive knowledge is limited, so please don't harp on that either. I try my best and I will try to be as accurate as I can while creating an awesome story! :) also i have some ideas of Revan's new FEMALE name, but if you would like to offer suggestions I am all ears!**

**but please review and let me know what y'all think!**

**yoyo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to those who read the prologue. The story will start picking up in this chapter so the plots will begin to reveal themselves :)  
><strong>

**Thanks to those who reviewed I certainly appreciated it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The landing was a quiet affair. From the information Dustil had given Dreshdae had been deserted after the defeat of Malak. The Sith Academy was however fortified. The many sith prospects had either left the planet to return to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant or had been given immediate access to the academy. Uthar Wynn was trying to gather any supporters he could to make sure Korriban didn't fall. This wouldn't be a hard battle but it wouldn't be easy either. The sith had force training, which is why in conjunction to the many soldiers on board the three vessels, there were numerous Jedi as well. It was the only way to make any headway in this battle. She hoped that many of the apprentices would surrender easily so the death toll would remain low.

The men and few women looked prepared and ready to go. Dustil was also on the planet and Carth was anxious to get to his son. From reports that had been able to get to the Republic, they hoped the fight wouldn't be long or messy as many of the sith prospects had lost their illusions once Darth Malak had been defeated. But the dark side was still strong here and she could feel the tug deep within her.

Carth seeming to sense something was wrong with her, gave her a look of encouragement and the deep tugging seemed to subside for the moment. This was a place she knew she would have to leave as soon as she could. In the months since Malak's defeat some of his parting words had struck her deeply and now more than ever she seemed to know that anything could be the undoing of her new identity.

Juhani stepped up beside her and whispered that all was ready they just had to depart. She nodded her head and began to make her way towards the exit of the Ebon Hawk. The other teams would also be unboarding. The faster this started the faster it would be over with. Stepping out onto the planet's surface, heat came over her and instantly her body felt constricted.

"Captain Onasi, Jedi Hallen we're ready for your orders" A soldier saluted them. Both nodded and moved forward. Brin was flanked by several jedi with Carth nearby as well. Dreshdae was as deserted as Dustil had informed them. Each room was cleared out. Brin wielded both her saber hilts in her hands as she continued forward. Dreshdae had been a small outpost compared to the academy, so it was quick to get through with no incident. She had wished another party could have entered from behind the academy near the sith ruins but after getting overruled by the other commanders they went for a straight attack approach.

Exiting the small outpost the dark doors leading into the academy loomed before them. Crossing the short bridge the soldiers fanned out behind the leaders. Dustil had given instructions of how to open the doors. Only a jedi using the force could open the doors. Brin stepped forward away from Carth and raised her gloved hand. Closing her eyes and drawing the force together she was able to lower the defenses of the door and slowly the door swung open. Her grey eyes opened and looked into the pitch black hallway awaiting them. Moving forward her gripped her sabers tighter, waiting for the moment that they would have to be turned on.

The company moved forward cautiously. Weapons at the ready. Juhani was at Brin's side as she led the group forward, Carth only a few steps behind. Seeing the large circle that had different hallway offshoots, Brin began to make out the form of a man kneeling in the center of the circle.

"Darth Revan has returned." the man said and was recognized as Uthar Wynn. She had had to play the part of a sith apprentice to gain prestige and make it into the Sith ruins of Naga Sadow to see the final Star Map. "Though this was not the reunion I had planned. I was expecting to welcome the Dark Lord of the Sith back, yet all I see if an instrument of the Jedi."

"You knew I was not converted to the Dark side last we spoke Uthar." Brin replied. "I only played the part to get to my true target."  
>"Ahh yes, the star map. But don't mix words with my Lord Revan. I felt the darkness within you then and I feel it still. You may try and pretend to be a servant of the light, but the darkness will always be within you. Korriban calls to you. To your soul. I believe you have some unfinished business in one of the tombs on the valley floor. But that apparently won't be happening anymore as you've been sent to destroy this sacred place." within seconds the other hallways were filled with soldiers and sith padawans. "You won't make it out of here this time Lord Revan." with the final sentence, Uthat lunged at her, drawing his own saber. Quickly her sabers lit up and stopped his assault.<p>

The others around her also drew their sabers as shots began to ring through the area and sabers met with other sabers. Brin could only concentrate on Uthar before her. His pupil-less eyes bore into her own grey ones. A smirk crossed his face as their sabers were locked with each other, his one to her two. Pushing him back she stabbed forward with one and swung the other. His own saber deflected both attacks and went on the offensive, stabbing, swinging and jousting at hers, making her own sabers defend the attacks. Knowing she had to get on the offense again, she ducked a swing by his own saber and immediately attacked him, doing a jab with one saber before spinning and thrusting her other at him while bringing the second saber back around for another blow. She made sure to use at least one saber to block his attacks while using her other to press her own attack.

Carth was blasting soldiers in his way. He could see Dustil fighting off another sith. It was amazing how much his son had grown and matured, and he had missed it. But now was not the time to lament what was in the past. They had a future to look forward to after this battle. Firing another few rounds to stop another guard, he turned to look around for Brin. Her name didn't seem to fit her now that he had learned her truth. Revan was a much better fit for her, even though she had supposedly given up her Dark Lord ways. He knew that she had been struggling. After spending weeks together trying to destroy the Star Forge and then the planning of this assault, he knew her better than she might know herself. He had personal feelings for her, that was a fact he couldn't ignore, though he tried. He had been attracted to her since meeting her aboard the Endar Spire, but he needed to comes to grip with several things, and before he did anything else he would focus on his son first.

Spotting her he saw her in a battle with the man Uthar. Though the battle was fierce there was something oddly beautiful about it as well. Both wielders knew how to use their blades as a part of their bodies. The man had rougher and hardier attacks while Brin seemed focused and determined. Her eyes were connected to her opponents and her movements were in order to strike down the man, fast, sharp and unnerving. But it was elegant. This was a battle that was important. Brin had to strike this man down for the sith to back down.

Brin was growing weary. She still had a long way to go before exhaustion hit, but the first signs of strain were reaching her body. Sensing Uthar was also starting to tire, she knew she had to make an effort to win this. Knowing she had an adrenaline stimulant in her small bag attached to her back, she made a quick series of thrusts and spins to try and make Uthar away while she reached for the stimulant. The actions worked and she quickly grabbed the stimulant before thrusting it into her vein. Immediately she felt the effects. Having that extra surge of energy, she made her final attack. Doing another short series of thrusts and jabs, she finally saw an opening and swung her saber into the man's side. He grunted and a hand immediately went to the wound, using her other saber she made another thrust to the opposite shoulder. He fell to the ground her above him.

"Now Lord Revan, kill me." he smirked. "The Jedi mercy won't be used for me. You don't have that mercy within you." Brin stood above him, steadily looking at him both sabers lowered but still on.

"You will stand trial for your crimes against the Republic." Was all she said before he thrust his saber up at her, blocking the blow with one, she thrust the other one into his stomach. His eyes widened both in shock of pain, but then remained large as he saw her for what she really was.

"Thank you Lord Revan. Now all will know I was killed by the Dark Lord herself." Brin's eyes were wide with shock, she shouldn't have stabbed him. But even now as she watched the life fade from his eyes, a part inside of her seemed to grow stronger. The darkness approved of what she had done. She had taken this man's life and it was rejoicing.

Her former self killed selfishly. Anyone or anything that stood in front of her was an enemy and death was just a means to an end. The Dark Lord of the Sith had just manifested herself once again and Brin was consumed with the anger at what she had just done. She knew better. She couldn't let the memories of Revan take over. She had to stay this new course of light, or everything she cared about now would cease to exist and she couldn't lose Carth.

* * *

><p>He was staring at her again. Self-loathing was already consuming her and his eyes just made it worse.<p>

"Onasi. Do you need something?" his brown eyes crinkled.

"Something's wrong. What is it?" he took a seat beside her on the ground. She was sitting cross legged against a stone wall of the long hallway leading to the sleeping quarters.

"Nothing to worry yourself about. How's Dustil?"

"Seems OK. Glad that this part is over. He wants to get back to Telos as soon as he can." Carth shrugged, in doing so his broad shoulders nudged her own smaller frame.

Brin wasn't a small petite woman but she had muscle tone and some definition and her height at 1.7 m indicated she wasn't small by any means but when Carth stood nearly at 1.9 m she felt feminine and small. His height had only attracted her more to him. His brown hair was easy and the five o'clock shadow didn't hinder his looks either. The brown eyes were what scared her the most. She could hardly ever read them anymore. Before him finding out who she was before, she could read them. They were very expressive, and she couldn't blame him for being on guard around her more now. Her black hair and grey eyes didn't help her. Everything about her screamed powerful and dark. She missed the easier conversations they had had earlier when they had first met. When he had called her gorgeous and beautiful on Taris. When he had seemed concerned for her on Dantooine and when the Leviathan in the midst of her interrogation by Saul Karath, he had expressed that he may not have been able to hold out the interrogation for not wanting to see her punished.

But then he had learned of who she was by none other than Saul Karath and his fury had been unleashed at both her and Bastila. From that point on he hadn't trusted her. He had been quick in responses. Only when they had been leaving the Star Forge had she seen a glimpse of the man she had been attracted too, but now it was a cold shell of the former. Now with Dustil back in his life, she figured she would be forgotten by him and she would deal with it, but it broke her heart a little.

Carth was observing the woman next to him. Sensing her down mood he stayed by her side. She had always been beautiful to him. He could still remember flirting with her on Taris and the spars they had had along the way had only endeared her more to him. The questions may have been uncomfortable but at least he talked to her. He hadn't done any talking to anyone about Telos or Saul ever. She had even made a point of searching for Dustil on their first trip to Korriban. And then when she finally wanted to talk about her being Revan he had turned cold and accused her of treachery and deceit. He could see in her eyes that he had hurt her. She looked every inch like a dark lord should look like. Tall and toned, dark hair and grey eyes. Everything about her was dark, but when she had let out a small occasional smile it sent his heart racing. But it was different now. She was Revan and he had Dustil back and Dustil came first.

* * *

><p>"Take the apprentices back to the second ship. Keep several jedi with them." Brin instructed Juhani. "I have to check on one last thing before we leave. Make sure everyone is at the ships and ready to leave when I return." Juhani nodded at her friend before starting to gather those around her for the movement back to the ship. The academy was ruined. Brin had hated to destroy the building but it couldn't serve another evil purpose. Watching the soldiers move towards the other exit, she slipped down another long corridor heading towards the valley where the four tombs stood. She needed to visit one of the tombs again. Just over a month ago she had conversed with the a vision of a sith and it was time to return again.<p>

Ajunta Pall's tomb was the first one on the right. Staring up at the statue above it, she felt the force flow through her. This tomb was calling to her. Moving to enter it, she stopped and turned around. A presence had been felt. Making sure no one was around she entered into the tomb. Walking the long walkways she finally opened the door to the main chamber. The dark within her flared up, nearly consuming her. Another person was in the tomb. He leaned against a half open door wearing a black cloak with his head covered by the hood. The door hadn't been open the last time she had been there, but blocked by rubble.

"Lord Revan it is good to see you again." The man said in a deep voice. "You're wearing those jedi rags though. How distasteful. Your robes were much better suited for you." Brin eyed the man warily. She had come to see Ajunta, not this man. "I do have a message for you. Your apprentice has completed training and is ready to take his place by your side."

"My apprentice?"

"Ahh yes, I forgot those insufferable jedi wiped your memories. Not to worry Lord Revan, he has been made aware of the situation and is most eager for your return. He says to find him in the dark of the fire. He also says you will know what that means."

Who are you?" Brin asked as he turned to walk through the door.

"An old friend Revan. Remember your apprentice awaits." and he was gone. Brin stood there staring at the door that had the man. Her apprentice? Malak had been her apprentice so who was this person claiming to be her apprentice. _The dark of the fire_. What had that meant? This was confusing, but the darkness felt content.

"He knew the ancient secrets of the tombs." a new voice startled her. Ajunta. "A powerful sith he is, though his future is just as dark as all of ours. We destroyed ourselves with our secrets. His secrets will bring him death. He can not escape his fate."

"Who was he?" Brin asked the apparition.

"A sith of great power. He knew the ancient secrets."

"Ancient Secrets? You spoke of them before."

"Yes I did. You were once a sith do you not remember the ancient secrets?"

"I _knew_ them?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But he knew." Brin grew frustrated. Ajunta apparently wasn't going to give her anything new and she turned to leave the chamber. "You once started something you didn't complete." he spoke again and she stopped walking.

"Do you know who I really am?" she asked the sith. The eyes of the man seemed to glow a bit brighter.

"Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith, visited this planet several times during her reign. Her task here was completed, but she talked to me before, just as you talk to me now. A great Sith she was. Strongest of us all." the darkness once again fired up within her. "She spoke of a galaxy even more magnificent than that of the Republic. The Star Forge was only one way to accomplish her vision. Malak only thought of power and brute strength. Revan was intelligent and had many plans. I have said too much though, but I will say this. Remember Revan." the apparition disappeared leaving Brin more confused than ever. Remember Revan. Looking warily at where the apparition had stood and the now unblocked door, she turned from the chamber and left.

* * *

><p>"Where did she go Juhani?" Carth demanded.<p>

"She said she needed to do something. That is all I know." Juhani came back and Carth gave a frustrated grunt. This was a part of the reason he didn't trust her. Brin had the dark side still within her and though he didn't know much about the light or dark side, he could see that she was warring with both sides. Korriban was an evil place. A place where the darkness reigned and Brin was vulnerable to its power.

"There she is." Dustil motioned towards the docking bay entrance. Looking over towards the area, he saw her deep in thought walking towards them. Unease crept through him. Something had happened while she had disappeared and he was going to find out what it was. He didn't trust her and if he had to he would make sure he kept his friends close and enemies closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was interesting. Hope y'all enjoyed that. I think it gets the mind going a bit :) please remember I am taking creative writing freedom here! :) also I have named my female Revan Brin Hallen. but she will be called both Revan and Brin.<br>**

**Please review! let me know what you thought or your opinion! anything really! :)**

**yoyo :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! I'm excited to see where this story is heading! hopefully you are too!**

**Thanks for reading and for the review I got. the Reviews always make me happy :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Saying goodbye was never easy and she found herself swallowing a lot as she watched Dustil descend the ramp with Carth right behind him. Telos had repaired itself and though it was nowhere the one beautiful and prosperous planet that it had been many years ago it was making a comeback and it was where Carth should be. She would be continuing on to Coruscant to find refuge inside the Jedi Temple. Needing the time to be by herself and trying to separate the events that had happened on Korriban. But as she watched Carth leave the ship something inside her seemed to die. Here was a man who had been with her throughout the good and the bad times, but was now turning his back on her.

Keeping her face expressionless she watched as the man she had great feelings for leave her sight. A part of her moaned in defeat, but she couldn't have it all. She couldn't be Revan and still have the good guy. It just wasn't meant to be. He had been quieter than normal on the trip to Telos. He had hardly said a word to her which surprised her, but didn't. She had seen the hard look he had given her as she was approaching the ship. He wasn't happy with her and she knew that he knew something had happened. He had always seemed to know. But now it would be different. There was no Bastila and there was no Carth. Juhani was still by her side, but she knew that as soon as they reached Coruscant that even that friendship would be put on hold.

Even though the Star Forge had been destroyed the followers of Malak didn't give up. Wars and uprisings were still happening across the galaxy and Juhani would be needed to help the Jedi keep the peace. Master Vandar had granted her a few weeks reprieve once she returned from Korriban. She would have to speak with him about things. He had so much wisdom and she desperately needed someone in her corner to help her and guide her. The 'Revan' part of her certainly wasn't used to this person who seemed uncomfortable or insecure. But Brin was not Revan and that's they way it should be.

"Bye Carth." she whispered before heading back towards the cockpit.

* * *

><p>It almost hurt Carth not to say goodbye to her. But he couldn't. He knew he would see her again after finding out that she had some down time before heading back into the battle areas. He would take those weeks and reconnect with Dustil before he would also have to go back with the fleet.<p>

Though their original house no longer stood, Carth was appointed to a newer house situated overlooking a lake on the outskirts of the large rebuilt city. Dustil immediately began to look around the house before making his way to where his father stood overlooking the lake.

"Your mother loved the water. She took you to the beach often." Carth spoke not looking at his son. He may have missed years of the boys life but he still knew the boy.

"I know. There wasn't a day when mother didn't go by the water." Dustil replied, not looking at his father either.

"I know I may not have been around much but I still worried about you... and loved you. You've got to know that son! I would have stayed if I could have but orders are orders and to see you only once in a while was better than never seeing you at all. Insubordination is not tolerated in the Republic fleet."

"I know. I... I guess I blamed you. The Sith made me think you didn't care. Mother always spoke of your heroics though. She had you were a great pilot and the Republic were lucky to have you."

"It's been hard thinking about Morgana not being here with us. But we have the chance to rebuild our relationship or to start anew. Whichever you choose Dustil. I'll be right here." Carth said finally looking at his soon.

"Thanks... Dad."

* * *

><p>Coruscant was the planet that never sleeped. Even in the dead of night, the planet was still lit up. Brin had only been here briefly before departing for Korriban and as her speeder raced towards the Jedi Temple, the uneasiness within her began to lessen. Soon she would be encompassed with the light that she seemed to crave. Inside her she constantly had shifts between wanting to feel the light or feeding the dark. It made her mind dizzy and her body unstable. Once inside the Temple she knew she would feel the light and the ability to relax.<p>

Disembarking from her speeder she raced up through the temple stairwells to reach the main floor. Resuming a walking speed she wandered through the large halls of the temple. The red carpet underneath made her boots unheard and the lights were dim. The Temple was quiet. Making her way towards the sleeping quarters, she got inside her designated room before letting out a sigh of relief. She had passed only a few jedi on the way and she could feel more than see the stares directed towards her. Even in a place as sacred as this temple she felt that she didn't belong. Would Revan always haunt her? Yes. The answer would always be yes. People would hate her for being Revan, the Dark Lord of the Sith. Brin Hallen was just a name that couldn't cover up who she really was and it hurt. How long would it be for people to trust her as Brin? To see that she was just a mere mortal and that mistakes can be made by even the best Jedi.

Unwrapping her dark blue jedi robes she had to cringe as she realized the dark blue and black robe were not helping her light image. She would always be a shadow in the hall, the corner, or next to someone. Taking off her boots she was left in only the a tank top and a pair of shorts. Crawling onto the pallet she ducked under the covers and let sleep take her peacefully into the night.

* * *

><p>"Sense something is wrong I do, Jedi Hallen." Master Vandar spoke up startling Brin.<p>

"Master Vandar. Your intuition has never failed you. I actually wanted to speak with you concerning matters of the Force."

"The Force is a vast topic. But the answers you seek may not come from me but from your own studies."

"Master Vandar, I have done some studying but I must know more about Revan. Who was she really? I get visions often of my past, but there is still so much missing. Isn't there something you can tell me." Brin pleaded. The master looked quizzically at Brin.

"The knowledge you seek is dangerous and part of it only you will know. Turn away from what you don't know and focus on what you do know." with those parting words Brin felt even more frustrated and slightly angry. She had a right to know more about herself. She had already spent two days pouring over history books in the holonet of the library. _Remember Revan. He is waiting for you in the dark of the fire. _What did all of this mean. Turning gruffly she made her way back towards the library. She had to have missed something.

* * *

><p>A few days later Brin still sat within the library still not finding what she was looking for. Getting up from the chair where she was viewing holo records, she began to move through the large ceiling high bookshelves. Within all these books were thousands of years of history, yet not one of them had helped her. Was her history so destructive that not even the record books would know her story. She had tried to find Master Zhar who had been a teacher of hers at some point. But he had given her the same answer as Master Vandar. She should not look for something that is not supposed to be remembered. But the Jedi in Ajunta Palls tomb told her to remember. But remember what. Making her way back towards the holo she typed in a name and received information. It may not have been her, but it was a start.<p>

Reading what the history texts had Brin leaned back in her chair. It made sense now why her and Ajunta would be able to converse. He had tied his soul to the tomb through alchemy but he too had been the Dark Lord. The first Dark Lord. His soul had not been freed when she had conversed with him as Brin Hallen retrieving his sword. If she had indeed talked with him before, she must know the ancient secrets and whatever knowledge he had acquired throughout his life, she must know some of it. He told her Revan had imagined a world far greater than that of the Republic's world. But was it a world of light or a world of darkness? He had seemed... disappointed in himself when she had spoken to him while in the tomb getting his sword. Had he been disappointed when Revan had talked with them.

Some of the questions she had asked were answered but that only came with more questions. She now had to deal with this apprentice of hers. Pulling up the chart of the galaxy she became to recite what the man had said to her over and over again. _The dark of the fire_. Where was that? Which system could it be and why would she send an apprentice there? She would have to meditate on it.

* * *

><p>"Captain Onasi." a soldier saluted him as he walked through the halls of the new Republic base. Telos had once been home to a large docking area where Republic ships were kept. Now the size was significantly less but Republic operations were getting back into full swing.<p>

"At ease soldier. Admiral Dodonna wished to see me." Carth informed the man.

"Yes. She is in the strategy room waiting for your arrival." Carth nodded at the man and began his way towards the strategy room.

"There you are Carth. I was beginning to wonder if you had either not received my message or decided not to come." the Admiral spoke to him from across the room.

"I apologize for my tardiness Admiral." she waved him off.

"It's alright Carth. I know you have been busy with your son." Carth felt a tug at his lips. "I also know you requested a few more weeks off, however, we need you to lead a small group of ships towards the outer rim area near the planet Naboo. Several of the outlying systems are revolting against the Republic. We need to make sure that this is contained." Carth just nodded his head.

"Of course. I do need to stop in Coruscant before heading out to the rim if that is permissible."

"Of course. Most of the ships are stationed in Coruscant. You can take Dustil if he so wishes to join you. We could always use another Onasi in the Republic Fleet."

"We'll see." Carth turned around and left.

* * *

><p>Returning to the home for him and Dustil he called out for Dustil who soon appeared. The boy knew what was going on.<p>

"I'm needed out in the outer rim, you can come along with me if you want." Dustil looked at his father before nodding. "We leave tomorrow for Coruscant before heading out. Get packed and get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Coruscant seemed different than he knew it. But then again a person he needed to keep tabs on was here as well. After talking with several officers that would be going to the outer rim with him, he made his way to the Jedi Temple. Walking up the stairs leading towards a main entrance, he looked around the jedi memorials. This temple was impressive and withstood so much within the history of the Jedi, and one person he needed to speak too was inside this great structure.<p>

Checking with several passing Jedi he found out that no one had really seen Brin the last few days. Another jedi pointed him towards the library but when he spoke to the librarian she had not seen Brin in the last few days earlier after spending countless days within the library. Carth was beginning to get antsy. She wouldn't have been sent on any missions and not knowing her where abouts was making him uneasy. Finally asking if Juhani was present he was informed she was at the temple in a meditation room. Heading towards the area where many of the rooms were he didn't have to wait long before Juhani appeared before him. For someone who was usually calm, she seemed panicked.

"Carth, you are here." she spoke to him. "I have felt a disturbance within the Force. Brin left two days ago and no one seems to know where she has gone. Something is wrong." Carth's uneasiness became full fledged. He should have been here earlier. He knew something like this was bound to happen after the way she looked after returning from Korriban's surface. What had she gotten herself into?

"We need to find her Juhani."

* * *

><p><strong>Well where has she gone? we're about to start the adventure! :) hope you enjoyed the chapter! <strong>

**Please please please please please review! you have no idea how happy they make me but also give me encouragement. even if its just a sentence or a paragraph. please review and let me know what you think! please please please!**

**yoyo:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! sorry its been a little while. life after college is crazy! hope you enjoy this chapter! :) thanks for the reviews alerts and faves!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Not knowing what the clue dark of the fire meant, she knew she couldn't start wherever that was, but she had to start somewhere. Luckily for her the archives had current information on the Mandalorian Wars just years previous and Revan was mentioned. The final battle had been over a planet, Malachor V, which she then guessed is where it all went wrong. There must be something around or on Malachor V that would help her figure things out. Without informing anyone, as she knew they would have stopped her, she took a small space ship, along with the two droids, T3-M4 and HK-47, she slipped away from Coruscant in the night.

Malachor V could hardly be called a planet anymore. It was more just a barren rock with torrential lightening storms. From the holonet reading a great weapon, the Mass Shadow Generator had destroyed the civilization of the planet along with the habitation. There were however ruins under the surface that still remained. Coming out of hyperspace to the lightening covered rock, she glanced over the planet before locking in a computer for structures, or anything with an energy force. Grabbing onto some sort of energy force she steered the ship down through the lightening to the surface. There were jagged mountain edges and long endless valleys in between.

Feeling some of the magnetic pull and disturbance she knew she couldn't stay as long as she had hoped, but just long enough to find something and get off. Landing the ship near a large and spacious outcropping of rocks and gazing out over the expansive area she knew she had been here before. Something called to her, something dark. Leaving the droids to stay with the ship she descended to the valley floor. She hadn't worn her jedi regalia instead opting for traditional smuggler black pants, a black long sleeve shirt with a dark brown vest over it. A gun was strapped to her thigh and a belt with her saber and a few other equipment pieces around her waist. Moving over to the large outcropping a large gaping hole became apparent. Studying it, it revealed a dark staircase descending down. Grabbing a light pen she flicked it on and started the downward descent.

The dark made it seem much further but having to guess it probably wasn't more than a half mile before the stairs stopped and a ruined city appeared in front. A large structure placed on the opposite side of the city grabbed her attention. It was that structure that seemed to call her. Making her way through the ruined city, and up the many steps of the structure she arrived the entrance. A long pathway was between her and the main entrance. The opening itself was small compared to the design surrounding it. A smooth wall with designs on it ran upward and curved into the wall. Two spiked spires stood out on either side. Taking it all in she began to move forward. The light pen had already been stored away and her hand was readied to take her lightsaber up.

Through a narrow hallway it opened up into a large hall. Designs covered the walls and ceiling and the darkness within her seemed to surge. There were three main hallways and after looking down all three from the main hall, it seemed one would take her to a library of sorts. Heading down that particular hallway it was soon blocked by large ceiling high wooden doors. Using the force she opened the doors and before her a vast library was before her. None of the holonets seemed to work upon investigation, but there were several tables with books still spread out and open. Looking over the titles she knew she had found a good table. This building was apparently Trayus Academy. The first book was a history book. Flipping through it, the book outlined the academy's history. Built by the Sith for the Sith, this place was a dark side haven.

She had to have come here. Something seemed so familiar about these books. Had Revan read them? Before or after her turn to the dark side? Had this place influenced her darkness. Even now she could feel it pounding inside her. Wanting to yet again be released into her body. To control, to let go of her emotions and _feel_ what had been locked up for so many months. This feeling had been apparent when she as Brin had faced Bastila upon the Rakatan Temple's Summit. Bastila had asked her to feel the dark side again, to let it consume her and to _give in _to it. But giving in would mean losing control, and she couldn't lose control.

"I wondered if you would come here Revan." a male voice called to her. Sharply turning around she saw the cloaked man from Ajunta's tomb.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked reaching for her saber. He laughed, a dark and deep laugh, not like Carth's lighter laugh.

"I know you Revan. I knew that you would try to retrace steps to find out who you once were and still are. That natural and insatiable curiosity has always been apart of you." He began to walk forward his face still enshrouded. "You see Revan, you and I once trained together, once fought together, but I won't be found in your history books. I played the background role, knowing I could never best you in combat or in thinking skills, I stayed back, let that dog Malak start to train under you once you left, besides who could compete with your best friend to become your apprentice. But I followed. It's what _I _ am best at. Being your shadow Revan. That is what I will always be. Your apprentice upon hearing of your supposed death by the hands of Malak, vowed to rise to defeat Malak. However once you reappeared again your apprentice retreated back and knew you had finally come to take back your rightful title of Sith Lord. I am merely a tool of helping you."

"How are you helping me. You know I'm a Jedi." Brin bit out and he barked out another laugh.

"A Jedi?" he scoffed, "Oh Revan. You were never just a jedi. No, you were and are more powerful than any of those so called masters within the Jedi Order. Never have you been just a regular Jedi padawan or Jedi knight. Those masters thought they could control the force within you. Could control your temperament. But once the Mandalorian Wars started a flame began within you. A thirst for action. For the victory of the wars. But those wars were only a diversion. You see, there are others like me. We watch for those _Jedi_ that seem to be more than they appear. You were more than you appeared and I knew it. I knew that if a war was brought on you wouldn't be able to control yourself. You would want to be at the forefront. And I was right. It guided you into the Mandalorian Wars and into your future and then it was taken away. By Malak. The fool destroyed what you had started and now because of the Jedi, it has faltered. But Revan you are not just a jedi. You are a Dark Lord. A master of the Sith. That is who _you_ are. But again your apprentice is waiting for your return and will be informed that the reunion will be coming shortly. You are already on the right path." the man who had been only a foot way seemed to vanish before her.

The man's words had shaken her. Was everything a plot, like Bastila had said so long ago on Taris. Something else was lurking behind the wars. Canderous had even supported the claim by saying the Sith had come to them to start a war. But where was this Sith? Where would the next place be and where would that man appear again? Grabbing several of the books she took them and left the academy.

* * *

><p>"Master Vandar, Master Zhar, Brin has gone." Juhani spoke to the two masters. "I have received another premonition that she is heading into dangerous territory. A journey that could cause her again to fall to the dark side." Carth stood off to the side watching Juhani speak with the two masters.<p>

"I knew she was interested in her past, yet I was not expecting this." Master Zhar spoke, clearly troubled.

"Her memories, she seeks." Master Vandar stated. "Seeks those things she cannot remember. Those that are of the dark."

"We need to find her." Carth finally spoke up. "If Revan is reborn, then the Republic will be in jeopardy."

"Carth is right Masters, we need to stop her." Juhani declared.

"First we must find her." Master Zhar spoke. "I had hoped she would resist the dark side, but as someone who was so deeply encircled by it at one point she is more susceptible to its lure. Juhani, you and Carth must find her. I will speak to Admiral Dodonna of this new development and see if another Captain can oversee your assignment. If you would like to take a few others you may do so, but keep this matter quiet. It cannot get out that Brin is missing."

"Thank you Masters. We will leave immediately." Juhani bowed and left with Carth right behind her.

* * *

><p>"I will go and find Canderous and Mission." Carth informed Juhani. "See if Jolee will come with us as well. I also need to go inform my son." the Cathar nodded her head. "The Ebon Hawk should still be at the main hangar base, I will meet you there as soon as I can."<p>

The two split up, Juhani heading in the opposite direction of Carth. Jolee had not wanted to remain at the Jedi Temple and lived in a more secluded part of town where he could live a quiet lifestyle. Carth headed towards the cantina Canderous was known to frequent. Mission was usually running around the same scene, so hopefully they would be close together.

* * *

><p>"Don't start something you can't finish, whelp!" the smaller man seemed to want to argue back, but deciding better against it once a republic captain showed up behind the large man.<p>

"This time Ordo, next time you won't get so lucky" he turned and hightailed it out of the cantina. Canderous looked smug before turning around and coming face to face with Carth.

"Onasi, didn't think I would be seeing you anytime soon." Canderous drawled, motioning for a drink.

"Extenuating circumstances Canderous. Though you haven't changed much, still as callous as ever." Carth replied.

"Extenuating circumstances eh. Last time it was under that title, it was getting off Taris as the whole planet was destroyed."

"Well it may not be as extenuating as that, but we do have to find someone again. You're a good mercenary, figured you could us help track down someone."

"And who would this someone be? Some Sith dog the Republic can't find because it would require their hands to get dirty." Carth bristled at the words, but didn't fire back.

"No. Brin's gone." Canderous raised a brow.

"Couldn't keep your woman in check now Onasi?" Carth took a step forward getting into Canderous' face.

"Say it again Canderous." Carth dared and Canderous just took a swig of his drink.

"Touchy touchy Carth. I'll help you find your woman. Besides it's better than sitting around drinking all day. The damn Republic doesn't like mercs like me doing anything. They want reputable mercs. I don't know why they say that since I was with you when we destroyed the Star Forge. Guess Mandalorians are still the enemy. Let's go."

"Do you know where Mission is?" Carth asked as Canderous stood up.

"Can't say I do. If she is somewhere it would be a few cantinas down. I'll meet you at the Ebon Hawk." Carth watched Canderous leave before going to find Mission.

* * *

><p>"So what's our first action now that we're all here? Canderous asked, crossing his arms and leaning against a metal wall of the Ebon Hawk's common area.<p>

"Yeah, where would Brin go?" Mission echoed.

"We're not sure. Nothing from the library gave us a clue about where she would go, but we've got to assume she would start from the beginning." Carth spoke.

"That would mean the whole outer rim area." Jolee noted. "It's too big of an area to cover and still make headway."

"Should we just visit the planets that were involved in the Mandalorian Wars then?" Mission asked.

"It's still too large of an area." Canderous spoke. "If she were to start somewhere it would be the beginning."

"Which beginning is the question though." Juhani included. "The beginning of the start of the war or the beginning of her road down the dark side path."

"The beginning battle was over Althir III, the battle that Revan joined up was after the Mandalorians had invaded Taris, which is now in rubble. The final battle was over Malachor V." Canderous stated.

"So then either Althir or Malachor V." Carth mused.

"Brin wants to know of her journey down the dark side. Information about Revan is easily accessible, but the parts she is missing is when she was turned. That happened at Malachor. That's where she will go first." Jolee pointed out. Each nodded.

"Then onto Malachor V it is then." Carth stated before heading towards the cockpit with Dustil at his heels. The boy had been seemed excited and cautious with this new mission they were about to undertake, but the adventure was worth it. He could sense that this mission would be even larger than bringing down the Star Forge.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have tried to make sure a lot of things are correct, lots of star wars reading! which is always fun :)<strong>

**please please please review! it makes me happy to know you all like it and what you like about it! so let me know!**

**yoyo :)**


End file.
